


Hammocks and Apples

by MissCellophane



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Could Be Canon, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier One Shot, Eddie's pov, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I wrote this instead of sleeping like I really should be, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, This may be a little ooc so I apologize, but Eddie is an idiot who doesn't realize it, could also be read as pre-relationship, could be considered canon compliant I guess, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend a quiet day in the clubhouse together, at least Eddie had wished it was a quiet day. But considering it was Richie he was hanging out with? Yeah, that was never gonna happen.





	Hammocks and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> This is set when they are still teens.
> 
> This can also be found on my tumblr: misscellophane-ao3

_ **Crunch** _

_ **Crunch** _

Eddie glanced over the top of his comic book to glare at Richie. The other teen didn’t seem to notice, eyes flickering over the page of his own comic book as he took a bite out of the bright red apple in his hand. Juice dripped onto Richie's fingers and around his mouth, a tongue briefly flicked out to lick the mess before it could also drip onto the comic below.

_ **Crunch** _

Eddie’s eyebrow twitched, his lips twisting into a grimace, his hands tightened on the varnished paper of his comic book.

_ **Crunch**_

****Eddie took a steadying breath. It's okay, Richie only has a few more bites left.

_ **Crunch**_

Eddie can so handle this. 

_ **Crunch**_

Definitely. He can so deal with-

_**Crun-**_

“Oh my god, Richie! Shut up!” He exclaimed, unable to handle anymore, nearly in tears.

Richie paused, blinking wide eyes at Eddie, the apple halfway to his still open mouth (which was absolutely disgusting. Eddie mentally gagged at the sight of half-chewed food and spit).

“Huh?” Richie tilted his head, his brows scrunching up in the way Eddie did _not_ find cute. Honestly Bev, he _didn’t_, “I’m not talking?” Some spit jumped out as he spoke.

This time Eddie did gag outwardly “For fucks sake Richie! Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Richie rolled his eyes but quickly chewed and swallowed the fruit in his mouth before sticking his tongue out at Eddie “That better Eds?” He asked sarcastically.

Eddie huffed, his face scrunching up again with annoyance.

Why was he alone with this idiot again? Oh yeah, because all the other losers apparently suddenly had a life (and because he may actually have a small tiny little minuscule microscopic crush on the boy lying next to him on this shitty hammock and so he couldn’t resist having a few hours alone with him even if he knew he would somehow end up getting pissed off. Richie just had this weird effect on him that made Eddie both love and hate him. It was really fucking exhausting sometimes).

“How was I even being annoying this time? I wasn’t talking! You banned me from talking like twenty minutes ago!” Richie complained loudly, “The longest and boringest twenty minutes of my life, might I add!”

Eddie rolled his eyes “Okay, first? Boringest isn’t a word. Second, Stop saying you like to fuck my mom then.”

The crude mom jokes didn’t actually bother him all that much anymore. He would never tell Richie this to his face but he actually found most of what Richie said to be funny. And to be honest, he was only _slightly_ kidding when he said Richie was banned from talking after he made four very crude mom jokes in the span of five minutes. He wasn’t _really_ expecting him to have taken it as a challenge, though he definitely should have considering it was Richie.

“Ah, But Eddie Spaghetti! How could I possibly deny our hot and heated affair!”

“Easily.” Eddie shot back.

Richie grinned suggestively at him “Aww, is little Eddie-Weddie jealous?”

Eddie scoffed, “Why the hell would I be jealous?”

Richie opened his mouth, probably about to retort with another vulgar mom joke that he had probably been holding on to for twenty minutes, so Eddie hurriedly cut him off.

“It’s the fucking crunching!”

Richie blinked at him, “What crunching?” He asked, bringing the apple back up to his lips, Eddie flung forward, his hand grabbing Richie’s wrist, stopping him, “What the fuck Eds!?”

“That! That crunching! It’s annoying the hell out of me!” Eddie complained with a slight whine in his tone, “I can hear you chewing and crunching and it’s so fucking gross. I hate it.”

Richie stared at him bewildered before he burst out laughing “My chewing is upsetting you? Really? Who knew you were so _sensitive_.”

Eddie’s cheeks burned even as he glared Richie down, “Shut up asshole.”

Richie, still snickering, grabbed the mostly eaten apple into his other hand.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked with furrowed brows, glancing between the apple and Richie warily.

Richie shrugged, “I’m not that hungry anymore anyway.” He said before pulling his arm back and tossing the apple into the trash can Eddie had forced them to keep down here (and take out every other day), it landed with a solid thud “Yes! Hole in one! Did ya see that Eds? First try!”

Eddie opened and closed his mouth in surprise, “You, uh, you didn’t have to do that.” He said.

Richie shrugged again, “Eh, it’s fine.” He replied waving his hand. Only, he had forgotten that Eddie was still holding onto him.

Eddie squeaked when he was suddenly dragged forward, falling awkwardly on top of Richie who looked just as surprised. They both turned to see Eddie was still holding Richie’s wrist.

Eddie stared, feeling his cheeks heat up “Uh.” He glanced back up at Richie to see why the usually vulgar loudmouth was so quiet all of a sudden, only for his breath to hitch. Richie was staring down (or was it up? Since Eddie was on top of him?) at Eddie. He looked far more vulnerable then Eddie had ever seen him. His eyes locked on Eddie’s from behind his massive frames. There was so much in that gaze that Eddie couldn’t possibly figure out right now. He swallowed thickly.

“Rich?” He breathed out, quiet, cautious, not wanting to raise his voice or move in case he startled Richie (also because he didn’t really want to move either).

Richie blinked a couple times, looking as if he was coming out of a trance, “Huh.” He said, voice slightly awed like he just had a big life-changing epiphany.

“Huh, What?” Eddie frowned, his head tilted.

Richie shook his head, “Nothing!” A mischievous grin quickly overtook his face and Eddie was suddenly yelping and scrambling backward as Richie reached out, trying to touch him with his sticky apple juice covered hands.

“Oh my god, you asshole! That’s so gross!”

Richie laughed even as they inevitably ended up falling out of the hammock and onto the floor below, “Aww, come on Eds! I just want to hold your hand!”

“Fuck off! You are so disgusting!” Eddie shouted as he twisted away from Richie, the grin tugging at his lips belied his words of annoyance.


End file.
